The King and The Stray
by thedarkthiefqueen98
Summary: "Don't you hate me?" "I never hated you...Ikuto. I just mistook my feelings for you as anger." Tadase realizes that all the hate he felt for Ikuto was actually just love but he expressed it wrong. Now he wonders if its too late to convince Ikuto that he doesn't hate him. Rated M cause I'm paranoid. Flamers will not be tolerated.


Chapter 1

Amu ran to Ikuto's side when he fell down after breaking the transformation of Rebel Heart. Tadase beat her there. He gently took Ikuto's head and placed it in his lap and stroking his hair. Amu stopped and smiled, she had thought she had liked the both of them but she had figured out, even if they didn't realize it yet, that Tadase and Ikuto had more feelings for each other that went beyond brothers.

Tadase wasn't paying attention to any of the others and was staring at Ikuto's face who was breathing heavily and was obviously in pain from the transformation. Ikuto opened his eyes once and saw that Tadase was holding him. He had a flash of surprise go across his face and then coughed.

Tadase smiled, it was forced because he was worried. Ikuto winced and then said, "Did...Amu find the Embryo?"

Tadase nodded, "She went in with Rima and Nagihiko. Kukai and Utau are out here with us."

Ikuto seemed relieved, "Yoru?"

Tadase wanted to smile for real at Ikuto's concern for his chara. "He's fine. He went with Amu because I didn't want him to be worrying too much about you."

Ikuto seemed even more relieved and closed his eyes again. He said mumbled, "I thought you hated me..."

Tadase sighed, looking away. He had figured out a while ago that Ikuto had done a lot of the things he did because he thought pushing Tadase away would protect him. He had hated Ikuto but when he realized it wasn't Ikuto's fault, he wanted his Onii-tan back.

Tadase was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt Ikuto go limp. He got worried and panicked but realized Ikuto was still breathing. It was probably only because of the strain Rebel Heart put on his body. Tadase ran his hand through Ikuto's hair.

Utau walked over with Kukai, looking at her brother and then at Tadase. She said, "Do you like Ikuto?"

Tadase looked up, surprised, "Yeah...?"

Utau rolled his eyes, "As more than a friend?'

Tadase stared at her, "No!" 

Kukai snorted and took Utau's hand, "Obviously he does, just hasn't realized it."

Tadase smirked at Kukai, "You shouldn't be talking, when Ikuto figures you your dating his little sister you better run."

Kukai paled and looked at the blue-headed teen laying on Tadase's lap. Utau chuckled but then got serious, "Is he ok?"

Tadase shrugged helplessly, "I don't really know...he was conscious for a while but then passed out again. From what you said Utau, Easter abused him a lot so he probably has injuries from that and Rebel Heart took a lot of energy and put strain on his body as well."

Utau looked to the Easter HQ where the others and the charas went. She sat down next to Tadase and Kukai sat down next to her, "There really isn't much we can do, so we might as well wait until the other's come out."

Tadase nodded and looked down at Ikuto. He thought about how they fought and how they both were in pain from what happened and Tadase had took it out on Ikuto who just let him. He knew now that was just who Ikuto was. He had heard him tell Amu once when he over heard them talking about their past that Ikuto knew Tadase needed someone to blame so he just dealt with it.

A couple hours passed and Ikuto hadn't woken up. They had taken him to Tadase's father's house because Tadase's father, unlike his mother, had no ill will towards the kids of his best friend. Tadase's father got a doctor to come and look at Ikuto.

Tadase was sitting outside waiting for the doctor to be done. Utau and Kukai had each gone home to get some other clothes. Amu had called and said they were doing that too but would come as soon as they were done. She also said that she would bring the charas as well. Tadase was thankful he had such good friends.

The doctor walked out and said to Tadase's father, "He will be fine...but he will need to rest for a long time. And it will take a while for all the injuries and the strain he has put on his body to heal. Make sure he doesn't do anything to strenuous. He's sleeping right now but he needs to so let him do so."

Tadase's father smiled and gave a nod, when the doctor left, Tadase's father turned to Tadase, "Tadase, I'm not going to ask about what you and your friends, along with Ikuto were doing and why Ikuto is in such a bad shape but if you want Ikuto and Utau to stay here, they can."

Tadase stared surprised at his father, "Are you sure? You aren't going to make them go back to Souko?"

Yui nodded, "Yes I am sure and I am assuming some of the reason Ikuto is in such a bad condition is because of Souko and Kazoumi."

Tadase smiled in relief, "Thank you father!" He hugged his father and then heard a knock on the door.

Yui smiled, "Its probably your friends, go ahead and answer. I'll be in my office if you need me." Yui turned and walked down the hallway.

Tadase answered the door and it was Kukai, Utau, Amu, and the charas were standing or floating at his door. Yoru kept glancing worriedly at the door to where Ikuto was. Tadase smiled slightly at this and was amazed at how much Yoru cared about Ikuto and how much Ikuto cared about Yoru.

Tadase said gently, "Go ahead and go back and see him Yoru. He's sleeping though so be quiet."

Yoru nodded and said, "Think you Tadase~Nya." He flew into the room.

Tadase led the others into his house, the other chara's flew into Ikuto's room to be with Yoru. Tadase led the rest of the guardians, Kukai, and Utau into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and said, "Feel free to help yourselves to some snacks and drinks."

Kukai got a water bottle and some of the others got some drinks and snacks. Utau and Amu looked at Tadase, "So what's wrong with him?"

Tadase sighed, "The doctor said Ikuto would be fine as long as he didn't strain his body a lot. Easter hurt him a lot and Rebel Heart transformation put too much strain on his body. It kind of all started to effect him at the same time which was why he passed out as soon as he changed back. Though it seems he is back to himself now."

Amu said, "Easter is no more and we got Ikuto's violin fixed. It had an x egg in it but its back to normal now. Ikuto will probably want it when he wakes up."

Utau said softly, "Me and Ikuto won't have any place to go now."

Tadase smiled at her, "My father said you and Ikuto can live here if you want."

Utau smiled and stared at Tadase, "Really? Thank you Tadase!"

The door to the room that Ikuto was in opened suddenly and Kiseki could be heard yelling, "Ikuto! The doctor said you should rest!"

Kukai hid behind Utau who rolled her eyes and Amu said, "Seems like he's awake...you have a difficult patient on your hands Tadase-kun."

Ikuto walked into the kitchen, arms crossed. Yoru was sitting on his shoulder. He was wearing one of Yui's shirts and pants. It was just a black v-neck t-shirt that fit him pretty well and black jeans. He glanced at all of them and his eyes focused on the violin that was sitting on the kitchen table.

Utau was the first to get over her surprise and stood up, hugging her brother. It was now just a purely sibling hug because she had gotten over her brother complex. Ikuto seemed surprised but hugged her back and she said something in his ear that caused him to smile slightly before letting go.

Utau said, "Nii-san, you need to be resting."

Ikuto shook his head, "I've got one more thing I need to take care of..." He grabbed the violin and slung it over his shoulder. He turned, walking out past Tadase. He stopped suddenly and reached out, laying a hand on Tadase's head and ruffling his hair like he done when they were kids he said to Tadase, "When I get back we should talk."

He disappeared through the door and left. Kukai said, "What did he mean when he said he had one more thing to take care of?"

Utau watched her brother as he walked down the street talking to Yoru. She smiled and said, "Ikuto has always wanted to find our Otou-san. He has always been more like our father and it made Kazoumi so mad which is one reason he hurt Ikuto so much. And like our Otou-san, he is a natural at playing the violin."


End file.
